


Above the Clouds

by Lia_Hampton



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Hampton/pseuds/Lia_Hampton
Summary: Flying over to Atlanta for a mission with the X-Men, you sat next to Logan on the plane. But when his hand sneaked to caress the top of your thigh, you were faced with having to decide between sneaking off with him to the bathroom and leaving Logan painfully hard for rest of the flight. Maybe if you tried to be quiet...
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Above the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Requested by @litsis87 on Tumblr

"Don't you even think about that, Logan" your voice came out in a hurried whisper as you swatted Logan's hand away from your thigh.

The X-Men had been assigned a mission that required flying over to Atlanta, and being one of Xavier's helpers, and, conveniently, Logan's partner, you tagged along. The plane was quite packed for its small size, yet Logan couldn't keep his hands away from you.

"Too late for that, baby" he purred in your ear, making you shift on your seat as his hand traveled back up your leg, resting now on the top of your thigh.

Fortunately, you had landed the window seat, Logan taking the middle, with nobody next to him. But given that you were still surrounded by the other guys, you didn't want to risk it.

You could feel his thumb drawing circles on your exposed skin, and you damned wearing a summer dress. His touch felt comfortable but enticing, and you moved your leg to the side to move away from his touch.

"Oh c'mon" Logan protested, his low voice sending a small shiver up your spine.

Giving him a warning look, you look at the window, trying to get him to calm down. Although he wasn't touching you anymore, you could still feel the sensation of his hand lingering on the sensitive skin of your thigh.

Looking at him again, you let your eyes drop to his lap, widening as you noticed the way his jeans bulged out. It was normal for Logan to walk around with a noticeable bulge, he was quite big after all, but this one had to hurt. You hadn't noticed how worked up he was, but the sight had you licking your lips. 

"Fuck" his curse dragged your eyes from his lap up to his eyes. They were hooded with desire, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looked at you expectantly.

You could feel a tingling sensation between your legs, your thighs squeezing together unconsciously. Logan's hand traveled slowly from where it rested to hover over his bulge, his gaze still holding yours.

Unable to resist, you tore your eyes from his to watch his movements, sucking in a breath when his hand cupped the tented jeans. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Logan squeezed himself lightly, breathing through his nose as his teeth sank down on his lip.

Your thighs squeezed together again, now voluntarily, but not enough to relieve the warm pressure on your pussy. Logan noticed, his hand fondling his bulge again. God, you wish you could feel him up.

Grinning, Logan leaned to the side, his lips giving the shell of your ear a teasing lick. 

"Are you needy, baby girl?" his voice was low and quiet, a blush rising up your cheeks at the nickname.

"Are your panties soaked?" widening your eyes at his words, you looked around quickly, relieved to find that nobody was looking at you.

A dark chuckle left his lips, and you cursed his lack of shame. His head leaned a bit backwards and you relaxed on your seat; his closeness always had you tensed up in excitement. Sighing quietly, you looked at him again, but his eyes were focusing between your legs.

Letting go of his bulge, Logan's hand was quick to find your lap, his rough fingers disappearing beneath your dress before you could stop him.

"Wait-" your whisper got caught in your throat when his fingers touched your panties, your thighs tensing up as he felt you around.

"So fucking wet" his voice came out in almost a growl, and you prayed to the high heavens that nobody would turn to follow the voice.

His thumb was quick to find your prominent clit, massaging it slowly. You knew you were soaking wet: Logan always had that effect on you. As much as your tried to resist it, your body always gave in. 

Gathering all the courage you had, you grabbed his wrist to stop his motions. One of his eyebrows rose at you, his lips still up in a teasing smirk.

"I said no, Logan" you tried to whisper clearly, but your throat was dry due to his ministrations, so it came out raspy. 

All you wanted was for him to continue, but that wouldn't be right. It'd be disrespectful to the others. 

"You smell so good, kitten. Please. You know I can't stand it" his pleading caught you off guard, your eyes finding his again.

Logan never begged. In the bedroom, he was the alpha, the one that teased you mercilessly until you cried. The one that spanked you when you misbehaved and fucked your throat when you were bratty. But never the one who begged. You were aware of his heightened senses, and you could only imagine how it'd be like to have them while being trapped in a small plane, no real ventilation allowed. If Logan was begging, it had to be serious. 

His eyes bored into yours, his hand finding your thigh again to give it a squeeze.

"I can't stand this, Y/N. I need something, anything. I need to be inside you, baby, so bad" his fingers caressed the skin of your thigh gently, voice just above a whisper. 

Shivering as his lips licked around your neck, you sucked in a sharp breath, looking around. His words felt warm between your legs, and you grabbed his hair to pull him back gently.

"What do you need, baby?" you knew it was risky, but the way his rough hands felt you up desperately clouded your ability to think straight.

"Need you to meet me in the bathroom, baby. Quickly" biting your lip at his words, you watched as he tried to get up without getting too much attention. Successfully, Logan entered the small bathroom, looking back at you while licking his lips before closing the door quietly.

You let a few minutes pass before getting up, trying your best to not make any noise. Looking around, you found Ciclope looking towards you, and though you weren't sure if he was really looking at you, you turned away quickly. But not in time to miss the knowing smirk that took over his features.

Walking to the bathroom, you opened the door slowly, stepping inside and locking it behind you. Before you could turn around to look at Logan, you felt a pair of strong hands grab your waist, followed by his body pressing against your back.

A surprised sound left your lips at the sudden movement, your mouth pressing shut at the feel of his length against the small of your back.

"Took you long enough. You smell amazing" his lips were dangerously close to your neck, pressing down to suck on it hurriedly.

His hips pressed even harder against your ass, and you whimpered when you noticed his pants were pooling around his ankles. Quiet grunts left his lips as his hands found the hem of your dress, pulling it up roughly to bunch at your waist. 

"Oh yes" Logan growled quietly when his dick met the skin of your ass, his length thrusting between your butt cheeks. One of his arms hooked around your waist as his hips humped you desperately. 

"Fuck, Logan, slow down a bit" your voice sounded breathless, the feel of his cock rubbing on your ass making you dizzy.

"I need to be inside you, kitten" one of his hands grabbed your jaw, turning your head to the side to catch your lips in his. The kiss was messy and hurried, and Logan's hips slowed down, only the tip of his dick slowly fucking between your cheeks. 

"Yeah, baby, I know. But I need to be prepped first" kissing him back, you turned around in his arms slowly, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

His tongue explored your mouth teasingly, and you moaned when he squeezed your ass. Kissing your neck, Logan made his way down your body until he was on his knees, face in front of your sex. Gasping, you watched as he inhaled your scent, his nose so very close to your mound. Grunting, his fingers hooked on your underwear, pulling it down to pool at your feet. 

Pushing your body roughly against the bathroom door, he pulled one of your legs up to rest on his shoulder, grinning dangerously when you whimpered.

"Be a good girl and spread your pussy for me" his voice sounded altered, much lower than usual and tied with arousal. 

Obeying, you let a shaky hand travel to your navel to spread your lips for him. A wave of embarrassment brought a faint blush to your cheeks and you took a deep breath when he looked at you, pleased. 

"Such a good girl, exposing yourself to me. Look how fucking wet you are" his focus shifted back to your mound, touching you to let your wetness coat the tips of his fingers. 

A whimper left you lips at his ministrations, and your hips chased his fingers in an attempt to get some real contact. 

"Naughty girl" you wanted to wipe out the smirk that took over his features, but instead you grabbed his wrist with your other hand and pressed his fingers harder against you, grinding on them. 

"Please, Logan. Touch me" your voice came out in a strangled whisper, sucking in a sharp breath when his thumb pressed hard against your clit. 

"Finally, baby girl. Was convinced you forgot how to beg" his mouth ghosted over your mound, his nose inhaling a deep breath. 

Logan adjusted your leg on his shoulder, angling you just right so that his tongue could run a wet stripe up your pussy. Shivering, you flexed the leg you were standing on, your hips pressing against his mouth as he sucked on your clit. 

"Oh my god" throwing your head back against the door, you combed your fingers through his hair as he ate you out. 

Logan was getting impatient. You could feel it in the way he lapped roughly at your pussy, two fingers finding their way to slip through your entrance with no time to waste. Picking up the pace, he thrust his fingers in and out of you, his tongue licking at your clit. 

Bringing a hand to cover your mouth, you moaned his name quietly, your thigh that was on his shoulder pushing his head closer between your legs. One of his hands flew to your ass, squeezing it aggressively. 

Adding one more finger, he pulled his head back to look up at you, finding you red faced, a hand covering your mouth while the other grabbed your dress so that it wouldn't fall to cover Logan's head. 

"Fuck, kitten, I need you now. I need you right now" deciding you were prepared, he thrust his fingers into you one last time and slid them off, pushing your leg off his shoulder and getting up from the ground. 

Startled by his quick movement and protesting the loss of contact, you cursed quietly, running a hand through your hair. Looking at him, you noticed the way his chin glistened with your arousal, and you couldn't help but slam your lips on his in a messy kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue, a heated moan slipping into his mouth. 

Feeling one of Logan's hands wrap around your neck, you pulled away to look him in the eyes, your lips parted with want. His hand squeezed lightly, pulling you with him to push you against the bathroom's sink. 

Moaning at the sharp pain on the small of your back, you brought a hand to your mouth, licking the skin of your palm. Looking down between your bodies, Logan watched as you grabbed his hard cock, pulling his foreskin back to reveal the angry tip. You jerked him slowly for a few moments, your bottom lip catching between your teeth at the sight of a drop of precome leaking from his slit. 

A small groan left Logan's lips, his hand releasing your neck. You could see his pupils were blown wide due to the pleasure of your hand tight around his cock, his eyes dark. Running a hand through his slit, you slowed down, teasing him a bit to see his reaction. 

Looking at you with a dangerous sparkle to his eyes, he was quick to rip your hand from his dick, his fingers wrapping around your wrist tight enough to bruise. 

The space was very small, but the counter in which the sink was built in had enough room for Logan to turn you around aggressively and bend you over. 

A surprised squeal left your lips as your hands flew to the surface of the counter, your palms sweaty against it. 

"If we had more time I'd fucking punish you for trying to tease me, kitten" he whispered into your ear, his hand giving your hair a fair tug. 

Whispering a messy apology, you bit your lip as Logan sank his teeth into the side of your neck. Letting go of your hair, Logan pulled your dress up, running his palms over your butt cheeks. 

"Need to fuck you" you heard him whisper to himself, before grabbing your hip with one hand and searching for your entrance with the other. 

Aligning his tip with your pussy, Logan was quick to thrust into you. The feel of your walls finally wrapped around him dragged a long growl from his throat that mixed with your whimper. 

"Oh yeah, that's it" the way Logan hissed in pure pleasure had you biting your lip to keep quiet. 

Pulling out, he fucked into you again, his hips chasing yours desperately. You could feel how needy he was for release, his nails digging into the soft skin of your hips as low curses escaped his mouth. 

"Fuck, Logan. So good" your head hung low as his strong thrusts pushed your body against the counter repeatedly. 

"You take my cock so well" leaning forward, his clothed chest glued to your back, his mouth ghosting over your neck. "Such a good girl" he added, sucking messily on your skin. 

Changing the pace of his hips, Logan grabbed one of your legs, changing the angle. With deep strokes, you could feel his length twitching inside you, your mind clouded with need. 

Reaching between your legs, you let your fingers touch the spot where your bodies connected, feeling his hardness slam in and out of your pussy, your arousal pooling at the base of his length. His rhythm was almost too much, your eyes rolling back, and you couldn't help but mewl. 

Stopping for a brief second, Logan wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you up against him. Fucking up into you, he let his other hand travel to massage your clothed breast, feeling the way your chest rose up and down in quick pants. 

Taking a step back, he slipped out of you, only to turn you around quickly. The way he manhandled you like you weighted nothing sent a tingling sensation to your pussy, and you bit your lip as he positioned you as he wished.

"On the counter, kitten" placing your hands on the small unoccupied space, you jumped up, wrapping your legs around his waist after sitting down. 

Giving you a dirty smirk, Logan was quick to pull you closer to him, your legs spreading wider to accommodate him. Before you could register, he wrapped his hand around your throat and slammed back inside you, pushing the small of your back towards him to bury his dick deep inside. 

Your lips parted in a gasp, hands flying to hold onto his shoulders. He stayed like that for a moment, sighing as you clenched around him. Cursing, his hips resumed their quick thrusting, and you cried out desperately. 

"Quiet, baby girl. Don't want them to hear us, do you?" he rasped against your lips, giving them a hungry kiss. 

Shaking your head to the sides to answer him, you tried to keep your lips pressed together to keep yourself from moaning. Logan rolled his hips into yours, his hands gripping your cheeks under your dress to help you meet his thrusts at a fast pace.

Fucking into you, Logan buried his head on the crook of your neck, biting on the soft skin as he groaned. Your eyes could no longer focus so you slammed them shut, your hands slipping under Logan's white shirt to find his scarred chest. Grazing your nails through the skin of his waist, you moaned his name at a particularly hard thrust, the tension in your belly tightening. 

"I'm close, baby" warning him, you sighed as he answered you with a praise, his head leaving the crook of your neck to look at you, your eyes still closed.

"Me too, kitten. Wanna cum inside you" the words left his mouth slowly and his breath was quick. 

You felt a shiver run up your spine at Logan's words, your hand shooting up to his head to pull on the soft hair. You were getting so close to your release, and you wanted to come with him, to feel him cum deep inside you. 

Opening your eyes, you moaned out loud at Logan's face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and cheeks red. Logan widened his eyes at the loud curse that left your mouth, and he was quick to bring his hand to your face to push his fingers past your lips. 

"You're gonna cum, baby? Such a good girl" his cock brushed spots deep inside you and your legs shook with all the stimulation. 

You sucked his fingers in and out of your mouth slowly, nodding quickly and moaning around them as the pressure on your belly grew tighter. You could feel some drool dripping down the corners of your mouth, but you were too close to climaxing to care. 

Slamming into you even faster, Logan took his fingers from your mouth, his hands now gripping onto your hips as his body started to shake. Searching between your bodies, you rubbed your clit quickly, feeling the blinding pleasure right around the corner. 

"Fuck baby, so close" he groaned deeply, hips thrusting at an irregular pace. 

The way his dick twitched inside you threw you over the edge, your hips moving to meet his on their own accord, thighs shaking. Throwing your head back, you moaned and cursed his name, waves of pleasure washing over you. 

The feel of your walls clenching around his cock was enough to make him cum, his thrusts coming to a full stop as he shot his load deep inside you, his teeth sinking into the skin between your shoulder and neck. 

Trying to catch your breaths, you stayed close together for a while, your hand rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. His arms wrapped around your waist in a tight hug, and you breathed in his scent. 

"That was amazing" whispering into his ear, you watched as he pulled back enough to slip out of you, hissing. 

Grabbing your chin gently between two fingers, he pressed a deep kiss to your lips, followed by a kiss to your forehead. 

"I love you, baby girl" smiling at his words, you looked down at him from where you sat, saying it back. 

Taking a step back, he helped you get back to your feet, patting your hair down to make it look presentable. Giggling, you straightened your dress as he pulled his pants up, doing his belt. 

Looking around, you spotted your panties laying on a corner. But before you could reach them, Logan grabbed them and stuffed them in his back pocket, grinning at you cheekily. 

"Don't you fucking dare" grabbing his wrist, you tried to reach his back pocket, but he winked at you and walked to the door, unlocking it and getting back to his seat. 

Cursing under your breath, you took your time to use the bathroom and clean up as best as you could, finally walking out and praying that nobody would acknowledge what you had done. 

But as you walked back to your seat, Ciclope stood up and shook his head to the sides as he paced past you. Grabbing his arm discretely, you shot daggers at him with your eyes. 

"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" cursing at him, you felt a blush creep up your cheeks, noticing the knowing smiles plastered on the other guys' faces. 

"Oh Y/N, I didn't have to tell them anything. You took care of that yourself" giggling, he freed his wrist from your grip and kept walking. 

Stomping back to your seat with a red face, you sat next to Logan, pouting at him. But before you could say anything, Xavier called for both of you to go to his seat, to "discuss things that shouldn't have to be talked about". Fuck.


End file.
